Light in the Darkness
by Darkshrine
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans et Lena Sullivan risquent d'avoir une sombre année, voir une sombre vie... A moins que... [fic plus joyeuse que ça en à l'air]
1. Prologue

Résumé (pourri) : Au temps des Maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans et Lena Sullivan risquent d'avoir une sombre année, voir une sombre vie... A moins que... [fic plus joyeuse que ça en à l'air

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowlings. Néanmoins, certains d'entre eux sont entièrement ma propriété! Et j'en suis ravie! Je peux en faire ce que je veux (et surtout les torturer)! Donc James, Sirius & Co are not mine, BUT, Lena, Kate et certains autres sont totally mine!

**Light in the Darkness**

**Prologue :**

_Correspondance._

J'aurais voulu avoir les mots pour te le dire plus tôt. Ceux qui m'auraient permis de rester à tes côtés, ceux qui auraient été assez forts pour que tu m'entendes. Hélas, je n'étais pas consciente de ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais trop jeune.

Il me semble que nous aurions pu être heureux bien avant si seulement nous avions été moins insouciants. Mais pour nous, pauvres adolescents, cette guerre paraissait si lointaine… Tu sais, je crois que j'ai enfin réalisé les risques que nous encourions aujourd'hui que nous les avons perdus.

Morts.

Moi aussi je tenais énormément à eux, j'aurais aimé approfondir nos liens. Je ne les connaissais réellement que depuis très peu de temps. Je suis réellement effondrée. Et j'ai pensé à toi, beaucoup. J'ai appris qu'ils t'accusaient, mais moi je te sais innocent. C'était la seule chose que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire, je le savais. Je serais venue te voir si j'avais pu, et je t'aurais consolé le mieux possible. Je t'aurais empêché de faire ce que tu as fait, et j'aurais peut être pu te sauver. Mais ils étaient derrière moi, déjà, et je t'avais quitté. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Nous aurions seulement fui tous les deux.

Comme tu le sais, je me suis installée chez ma sœur lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai vécu avec elle et son mari durant un an. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse… Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, j'ai été un peu jalouse d'elle.  
Pour plusieurs raisons.

Je vois ton sourire, je sais qu'il se dessine, moqueur, sur ton visage, mon cher. Tu voudrais te foutre de moi là, maintenant, et je serais prête à ravaler mon ego pour que cela se réalise. J'imagine que tu lis ces lignes et cela me revigore un peu.

Je suis partie de chez eux le 31 septembre 1980 exactement. Deux mois après…

Je ne sais exactement ce qui nous a éloignés, sans doute un mélange de crainte, de guerre, de choix et de peur. Enfin surtout pour moi. J'avais un tel poids sur les épaules, ils attendaient tous tellement de moi… Alors je me suis enfuie, pensant qu'ainsi je retardais ses plans. Elle m'avait convaincue. Je ne t'avais jamais dit qu'elle était revenue me voir, un soir de juillet où tu n'étais pas là. Elle est si persuasive… Moi qui croyait m'être libérée de son emprise, qui pensait déployer enfin mes ailes… Elle m'a bien eue.

D'autres démons m'ont rattrapée, je les sens sur mes talons. Leurs effluves magiques parviennent jusqu'à moi, mais elles ne sont pas assez nettes pour que je puisse distinguer d'où elles viennent. Ils sont très habiles, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une cible très recherchée, celui qui me tuera sera fortement récompensé. Si seulement ils me tuent.

Mais je suis lâche et déjà morte, mon tendre.

Je ne sais pas non plus si tu as été l'homme de ma vie, car nous pouvons le dire, nous avons été si peu ensemble. Mais je t'ai aimé, et tu m'as aimé. Je n'ose même pas te dire que j'aimerais que cela soit toujours le cas, cela me fait tant souffrir. Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais partie, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, tout ira mieux. Je lui transmet le Don, j'ai étudié longtemps pour trouver la manipulation nécessaire, mais j'ai finalement réussi, et ils ne le sauront pas. J'ai peur pour elle, mais j'ai fait le bon choix. Je n'ai pas su utiliser le Don correctement, mais elle, elle le pourra. Elle tiendra cela de toi, j'en suis sûre.

Tu me manques. Je n'oublierais rien de ces dernières années, rien. Je sais qu'ils vont m'avoir, me jeter leur Impardonnable. Quelle joie ce sera pour eux. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne me suis pas battue et que je ne me battrais pas. Mais je me suis détachée de ce qui me retenait ici. Je meurs d'être insignifiante à ses plans machiavéliques, je me hais, elle croit réussir et elle me tient en son pouvoir.

Je ne voulais pas finir dans ces conditions, je ne voulais pas avoir ma vie comme cela… Je te remercie d'avoir été là, et je suis désolée de te laisser avec cette lettre très mélancolique. Ma sœur te la donnera lorsqu'elle te reverra, j'ose espérer le plus tôt possible. Je garde espoir pour toi, et pour elle. Je m'étais jurée de rester digne et de ne rien regretter.

Mais en vérité, la seule chose que je ne regrette pas, c'est nous.

Je sais que tu as toujours voulu que quelqu'un t'attende quelque part. Tu me l'avais confié. Tu rêvais d'un foyer heureux, d'une famille unie.

Je serais là bas, à t'attendre, dans notre utopie ratée du bonheur.

Je prie pour que ces mots t'atteignent.

Adieu.

-

Reviews ?


	2. Match de Quidditch & Rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : Match de Quidditch & Rentrée.**

La soirée était chaude, et les gens transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils essayaient d'entrer le plus rapidement sur le terrain national de Quidditch. Dans les gradins, près de la tribune officielle, une jeune fille soupira bruyamment.

- Kate, j'en ai marre d'attendre !  
- Sois patiente Lena, ça va bientôt commencer, lui répondit sa voisine.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs, raides, coupés en carré plongeant. Ses yeux bleus clairs pétillaient doucement tandis qu'elle regardait sa jeune sœur assise à sa gauche. Lena Sullivan avait les yeux verts et le teint pâle. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, ébène et bouclés.  
Un homme de type asiatique monta à leur niveau, suivi par deux jeunes hommes surexcités.

- Voici vos places, messieurs, fit-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.  
- Merci Mr Honda, fit le premier jeune homme, un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Mr Honda lui sourit en réponse et rejoignit la tribune officielle.

- Je savais pas que tu connaissais autant de monde au ministère, James, se moqua son ami aux cheveux longs et bruns.  
- Attends, si je compte faire carrière il me faut des relations ! plaisanta celui-ci.  
- Bonjour James, bonjour Sirius.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Kate leur sourire.

- Professeur Sullivan ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Bonjour Professeur, bonjour Sullivan, sourit James.  
Lena fronça les sourcils et lui rendit son salut.  
- Vous aimez le Quidditch ? demanda Sirius à Kate, sans regarder sa sœur.  
- Bien sûr, j'étais même Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dans ma jeunesse, s'exclama la jeune femme.  
- Ne dîtes pas cela comme si c'était un temps révolu et lointain, fit Sirius avec un demi-sourire.

Kate lui sourit mais se détourna de lui pour parler à sa sœur.

- Ca me fait penser que nous ne sommes toujours pas retournées au Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter de nouvelles robes.  
- Laisse, mère s'en occupera, soupira Lena.

Au même moment, Sirius donna un coup de coude à James.

- Regarde qui voilà, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami.

James regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Sirius et aperçut une jolie rousse aux yeux verts assise à côté de deux jeunes filles. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- N'oublions pas d'aller la saluer à la fin du match, fit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James sourit bêtement tout seul et Sirius jeta un regard à Kate qui semblait absorbée par le poteau devant elle. Il essaya en vain de capter son regard. Lena soupira et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Elle pensa à la discussion prochaine qu'elle aurait inévitablement avec sa sœur au sujet du jeune homme, un peu trop entreprenant pour un élève.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Le quai de la gare de Londres était bondé. La plupart du temps durant l'année la voie 9 ¾, voie réservée aux sorciers et sorcières, était désertée. Mais en ce jour de rentrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, elle ressemblait à une fourmilière géante. Des sorcières aux chapeaux vert pomme se précipitaient vers un pauvre petit garçon maigrelet qui devait certainement faire sa première rentrée. Les unes lui faisaient des recommandations, tandis que les autres l'embrassaient vivement sur toutes les parties visibles de son visage.  
Des sorciers strictes fumaient cigarettes ou cigares en regardant les femmes et les enfants.

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés poussa quelques personnes, et sauta dans le train en entraînant avec lui sa valise. A l'intérieur, plusieurs adolescents l'interpellèrent. Il répondit par un simple geste de la main, ou d'un signe de la tête. Il s'arrêta soudain devant un compartiment et sourit en apercevant trois jeunes filles. Il fit coulisser la porte et s'approcha d'elles.

- Bonjour Carter, bonjour Sullivan, bonjour Lily, s'exclama-t-il.  
- James ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Lily, la belle rousse aux yeux verts pétillants.

Les deux autres la regardèrent brièvement, étonnées, et la blonde rougit en sentant le regard de James sur elle.

- Alors Potter, toujours aussi prétentieux ? se moqua la troisième, une fille aux cheveux ébènes et légèrement bouclés, assise à côté de la blonde.  
- Pas de problème Sullivan, je vais bien moi aussi, lui répliqua James en lui souriant.

Lily Evans se gratta la gorge et James passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille rejoindre les autres, bon voyage, on se voit ce soir, fit Potter en lançant un léger clin d'œil aux trois jeunes filles.  
- Oui, peut être, acquiesça Lily.

Sullivan jeta un regard noir à Lily qui ne dit rien.

James sortit en refermant la porte, le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment, un air détaché sur le visage.  
Une fille rousse avec des tâches de rousseur tapota l'épaule de sa voisine qui gloussa en voyant le jeune homme passer devant elles.  
Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Content de vous voir les gars ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claire.  
- On attendait plus que toi vieux frère !

Son ami se leva et lui serra la main. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et un regard gris malicieux.  
Un des deux autres occupants referma le livre qu'il venait de commencer pour pouvoir le saluer à son tour. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux clairs.

- Salut James ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

James sourit chaleureusement à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Très bien Remus ! J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, surtout quand on s'est vus, Sirius, fit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.  
- C'est sur ! Victoire écrasante de notre équipe ! Vive l'Angleterre ! Et j'ai raconté l'histoire à Remus...  
- Oui, alors apparemment Miss Evans se laisserait séduire par le ténébreux James Potter…

James se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus, si c'était possible au passage.

- Oui, Peters est vraiment un sacré Poursuiveur ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Jamesie, ou l'art de détourner les conversations, soupira Sirius, allez !  
- Hé hé, je pense en effet que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, acquiesça alors le jeune homme au bonheur de ses deux amis.

Le petit jeune homme un peu rondouillard, dénommé Peter, se leva et interpella Sirius d'une voix aiguë :

- Tu as vu Lena aussi, non ?  
- T'as des vues sur elle ou quoi Peter ?! Ce qui était particulièrement intéressant c'était la présence de sa sœur !

Il échangea un regard complice avec James.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te rappeler que c'est un professeur, soupira Remus.  
- Mais elle est canon ! répondit-il en se tournant vers James.

Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en souriant.

- Remus, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour ce cas désespéré, soupira-t-il.  
- James ! Je crois que ce que tu dis de moi est surtout valable pour toi ! Qu'est ce qui a retardé ta venue ? Une jolie rousse aux yeux verts que tu courtises depuis ta troisième année à Poudlard ? Tu mérites de crever pour ce que tu me reproches ! s'exclama Sirius, indigné.  
- Attends, j'espère que tu ne sous-entends pas que c'est toi qui pourrais me crever !  
- J'avoue, je ne suis pas aussi mesquin que toi ! Allez, sans rancune Cornedrue !  
- Tu me prends par les sentiments Patmol ! s'exclama James.  
- Cornedrue, Patmol… Autant dévoiler nos secrets au dîner ce soir, maugréa Remus.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard un peu embarrassé. Sirius s'avança vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. James s'approcha à son tour et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, personne n'en saura jamais rien ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu, depuis le temps.  
- Et que fais-tu de Severus ? demanda Remus.  
- Celui-là, j'en fais mon affaire s'il tente quelque chose, grogna Sirius.  
- Bref, ne t'inquiètes plus Remus, on est là et on restera !  
- Oui ! couina Peter en renversant le contenu de la table.  
- Du calme Queudver, tu fais tout tomber !  
- Par…pardon ! fit-il en éparpillant plus qu'en ramassant les affaires gisant au sol.

James s'assit auprès de la fenêtre sans rien ajouter. Le Poudlard Express démarra. Il resta pensif un long moment, regardant défiler le paysage.

Dans le compartiment où se trouvaient les trois jeunes filles que James avait saluées, Carter se leva et posa sa main sur le front de Lily, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dis-donc, tu vas bien toi ? Lily ! C'est quoi cette manière de parler à Potter ?! s'indigna la jeune fille.  
- Oh voyons Samantha, il n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais, je l'ai vu l'été dernier pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch et il a été très courtois avec moi.  
- J'y étais aussi, acquiesça à contre-cœur Sullivan, et c'est vrai qu'il a été irréprochable lorsqu'il est venu avec Black.  
- Tu aurais pu m'inviter ! s'exclama Samantha Carter en se tournant vers son amie Lena Sullivan.  
- Désolée Sam, j'y suis allé avec ma sœur, on ne pouvait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
- D'ailleurs Sirius ne lâche pas ta sœur Sullivan, intervint Lily, il a encore une fois essayé de la séduire, je l'ai vu !  
- Pour une fois que c'est pas Potter qui tente une approche frauduleuse avec toi, répliqua Lena Sullivan.

Lily sourit, contrite et Samantha éclata de rire.

- Bon, pour en revenir à nos dragons, je pense que ma sœur commence à le trouver sérieusement lourd.  
- Attends, ça peu toujours venir après, regarde Lily, fit Samantha.

Celle-ci rougit et croisa les bras.

- Allez, faute avouée, faute à demi pardonnée, rajouta Lena.  
- Mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes de vraies pestes !  
- Au fait Evans, où sont Gillian et Ladwood ?

La jeune fille grimaça soudainement.

- Elles me font la tête parce que j'ai parlé avec Potter…  
- C'est pour ça que tu es venue dans notre compartiment, fit sèchement Lena.  
- Oui, un peu, répondit Lily sans se démonter.

Bizarrement, elle crut déceler un léger sourire de la part de Lena.

- Intéressant… C'est une drôle d'année qui commence, fit la jeune fille, mystérieuse.

Samantha lui jeta un regard étonné et se tourna vers Lily. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, semblant comprendre parfaitement ce qu'insinuait Lena.  
Le train s'arrêta en début de soirée, et les élèves prirent les diligences sans chevaux pendant que les premières années suivaient Hagrid qui les guidait vers le lac.  
Ballottés dans les diligences, les quatre maraudeurs discutèrent peu. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense porte d'entrée du château. James sourit en apercevant Lily qui était restée avec Lena, Samantha ayant mystérieusement disparu. Celle-ci sentit son regard, et se tourna vers lui. Un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne dit rien. Sirius lança une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Allez grouille toi, j'ai une dalle d'enfer !  
- Malgré tout ce que tu as ingurgité dans le train ? se moqua Remus.  
- C'était une sorte d'apéritif, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Peter semblait assez d'accord. Les quatre amis se précipitèrent donc dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à la grande table des Gryffondors, et James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lily n'était pas très loin. Remus écouta avec attention la répartition, tandis que Sirius baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. D'ailleurs, le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui lança un regard furieux. Mais Sirius en profita pour saluer le professeur Sullivan. La jeune femme secoua la tête et le salua à son tour, avant de se détourner vers le professeur Flitwick avec lequel elle entretenait une conversation à mi-mots.  
A la fin, tous les élèves applaudirent et se tournèrent vers le Professeur Dumbledore qui se leva, repoussant sa chaise derrière lui.

- Mes chers élèves, anciens et nouveaux, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille ici, à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, aussi, les quatre maraudeurs se penchèrent pour mieux l'écouter. Vous savez tous qu'au dehors de l'école, beaucoup de choses graves se produisent. La Gazette des Sorciers relève de plus en plus d'incidents forts regrettables, et il va sans dire que celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, assisté de ses fidèles Mangemorts, y est pour quelque chose. Vous êtes ici en sécurité, plus qu'à n'importe quel endroit du monde. Je vous demanderais donc d'être forts, et de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Nous avons déjà des experts en la matière.

Il ne regarda pas vers eux, mais James et Sirius se sentirent particulièrement visés. Ils esquissèrent un sourire.

- Cette année encore, vous allez étudier jusqu'à ce que vos petites têtes débordent de connaissances, -que vous ne manquerez pas d'oublier lors des prochaines vacances d'été, continua Dumbledore. Et une fois de plus, je tiens à ce que vous restiez unis, camarades des différentes maisons, car au dehors, vous serez égaux face au danger. Mr Rusard m'a aussi demandé pour la cent soixante-douzième fois de vous rappeler que les escapades dans la Forêt Interdite sont formellement… Interdites. Ainsi que les objets du Dr Flibuste, qui a ouvert il y a peu de temps à un magasin à Pré-au-Lard, -une boutique fort intéressante je dois dire. Et maintenant, le plus important, bon appétit !

Élèves et Professeurs applaudirent furieusement tandis qu'apparaissait dans leurs assiettes et sur la table une montagne de nourriture.

- Il était assez inquiétant Dumby cette année, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Sirius en se jetant sur les côtes de porc.  
- Hm… Il a sans doute raison, il veut nous protéger, réfléchit Remus.  
- Mouais, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine.  
- Hé mon vieux ! Et notre projet de devenir Aurors ! s'exclama Sirius en repoussant son assiette vide, ça ne t'intéresse plus ?  
- Bien sur que si Patmol, mais je me demande ce qui nous attendra.  
- Ce sera sans doute difficile, mais comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs s'en sortiront, dit sagement Remus.  
- Oui ! s'exclama Peter en se servant pour la troisième fois du gratin de pommes de terre.

Lorsque les desserts disparurent et que Dumbledore leur souhaita une bonne nuit, ils se levèrent et Remus partit devant, étant Préfet-en-chef. Les trois autres discutèrent gaiement, attendant son retour.  
Une demie-heure après il les retrouva.

- Laetitia, c'est le mot de passe, soupira-t-il.  
- C'est pas un truc qui veut dire joyeux ? demanda James.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, se moqua Sirius.  
- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Remus.

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et montèrent se coucher. Dans leur dortoir les attendait leurs valises. Ils les défirent et se couchèrent sans demander leur reste, exténués.

- Bonne nuit les gars, fit Sirius en baillant.  
- Ouais, pareil, fit James.  
- Faites de beaux rêves…  
- A demain, couina Peter.

Sans se consulter, ils repensèrent tous les quatre au discours alarmiste de Dumbledore, un peu inquiets.

-


	3. Journée de cours ordinaire

**Chapitre 2 : Journée de cours ordinaire.**

Le matin les quatre Gryffondors descendirent dans la Grande Salle pas encore tout à fait réveillés. Remus soupira en voyant James et Sirius commencer à comploter dès le petit-déjeuner.

- Ils sont exaspérants de si bon matin, dit-il en se tournant vers Peter.

- Chi tu l'dis, grogna son ami la bouche pleine.

Sirius lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Arrête de manger Peter, bientôt tu ne passeras plus le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, et pourtant Dieu sait s'il est large…

Peter rougit et s'arrêta immédiatement de mastiquer.

- Sirius, ne lui bouffe pas la vie avec ça, pouffa James.

- Vous êtes ridicules, fit Remus.

- Allez Lunard, voilà nos emplois du temps formidables qui arrivent, fit Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos.

En effet, le professeur Mc Gonagall distribuait les nouveaux emplois du temps aux Gryffondors. Elle fixa longuement les quatre garçons, gardant les lèvres pincées puis s'adressa à eux.

- Attention à vous Black et Potter, nous devons gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, ainsi que le championnat de Quidditch. Et je compte sur vous Lupin pour essayer de les contenir.

Remus baissa la tête, confus.

- Et vous Pettigrow pour vous exprimer plus souvent et moins vivement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Elle leur donna leurs papiers, et les laissa plantés là sans rien ajouter de plus.

- On en a encore pris pour notre grade, souffla Sirius.

- Hé dites, on l'a un peu mérité les gars, non ? tempéra James.

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

- Ca va toi ? Tu prends ton traitement ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Ton vermifuge ? ajouta Sirius.

- Le vermifuge c'est surtout pour les _chats_ Sirius, est-ce que je te parle de tes puces moi ? s'énerva James.

- Un peu d'humour ne te ferait pas de mal mon vieux.

- Désolé les gars, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

En effet, James passait sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, et pas de sa façon habituelle.

- Un problème te tracasse-t-il ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- Oui et non, pas grand chose et beaucoup. Passons passons, fit James en secouant la tête comme pour effacer leur discussion.

- Ok.

- Et bien je vous propose donc de nous rendre directement en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, s'exclama Remus.

- C'est sympa pour un lundi matin, comme ça, on finit notre nuit tranquillement.

- Il faut quand même prendre quelques notes… couina Peter.

- Oui si on veut Queudver, si on veut.

Ils se dirigèrent alors, avec un engouement feint, au cours du Professeur Binns qui promettait d'être d'un ennui mortel.

Les garçons passèrent la journée à s'amuser tranquillement et à saluer les camarades qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvés la veille au soir.

A la fin de la journée, ils s'installèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour faire leurs devoirs. Sirius et James les expédièrent en un quart d'heure pendant que Remus lisait un livre et que Peter s'éternisait sur le cours de Sortilèges. James sourit à ses amis, et, détendu, se leva et alla s'installer à une table un peu plus loin, où étaient assises Lily et Lena. Il les salua et se mit à faire la conversation. Remus les observa de loin.

- Ecoutez, on ne va pas laisser James se ridiculiser une fois de plus ! Allons le chercher, dit-il finalement.

- Il se débrouille très bien notre petit pote, intervint Sirius, elle ne l'a pas encore giflé, mais si tu veux vraiment y aller, allons-y !

Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sirius se leva de son fauteuil et il tira Peter de ses Chocogrenouilles. Remus les suivit.

- Ca va les filles ? Hé James, tu partages tes Patacitrouilles avec tes amis ?

Lily hésita un instant, puis elle sourit aux trois arrivants. Lena ne dit rien mais se rassit sur sa chaise tandis que James tapait dans le dos de Sirius.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Tenez…

Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit une dizaine de paquets de Patacitrouilles. Sirius s'assit en face de Lily et Peter se précipita à côté de lui. Remus retourna chercher son livre et prit place.

La soirée passa tranquillement, James et Sirius racontaient n'importe quoi, tandis que Lily essayait de s'entretenir avec Lena. Celle-ci l'écoutait distraitement en s'empiffrant de sucreries avec Peter.

En allant se coucher, Sirius, Remus et Peter félicitèrent James. Celui-ci les remercia en tirant son chapeau invisible, sans rougir, et Remus se dit qu'il avait un peu changé pendant l'été.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, ils croisèrent Lily et Lena qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. Elles les saluèrent et retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius se tourna vers James.

- Au fait, où sont passées les pestes qui sont amies avec ta rouquine ? Et Carter ?

- Je crois que Samantha a retrouvé ses anciennes amies, répondit Remus à sa place.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire, soupira Remus, qu'avant Samantha était amie avec… les pestes de Serdaigle jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui préfèrent Lily Evans. Samantha Carter est alors restée avec Lena Sullivan, puis lorsque Lily s'est mise a te saluer disons… ''correctement'', elles l'ont laissée tombée et ont récupéré Samantha. C'est beau l'amitié entre filles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses Lunard, je suis impressionné, siffla Sirius.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce qui se déroule autour de nous.

James et Sirius semblèrent réfléchir à cela en s'asseyant à table, tandis que, comme à son habitude, Peter se jetait sur la nourriture.

James grimaça lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

- Et c'est parti pour un double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards…

- On va pouvoir s'amuser avec Servilo, s'exclama Sirius.

- Vas-y si tu veux, moi je n'y touche plus, du moins tant qu'il ne me cherche pas, fit James, semblant parler d'une sucrerie qu'il lui faudrait abandonner pour perdre quelques kilos superflus.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux là, ça y est vieux frère, dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Et ouais.

Sirius soupira bruyamment.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, Remus tient à rester Préfet-en-chef, Peter est un trouillard et toi tu es définitivement amoureux. La vie est dure.

Remus entraîna ses amis vers les cachots, ne souhaitant pas écouter Sirius déblatérer encore et encore ses imbécilités.

Ils passèrent deux heures à éplucher leur nouveau manuel de septième année et à agiter leurs baguettes magiques au dessus de leurs chaudrons. A la toute fin du cours, Sirius se pencha vers James qui nettoyait leur table.

- Dis, tu crois que Servilo va pouvoir se décoller de son bouquin ? Avec tout le gras qu'il a sur ses cheveux, m'est avis qu'il va rester coincé s'il reste comme ça !

James observa alors à son tour le Serpentard. Severus Rogue était littéralement le nez dans son manuel, plume à la main, en train de remplir d'une petite écriture en pattes de mouche la marge. James haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'attarder plus que ça sur son cas, qui lui semblait désespéré, car il avait croisé une demi-seconde le regard de Lily Evans. Elle avait apparemment suivit leur conversation. En récompense, elle daigna lui accorder un petit sourire. James fut conforté dans sa décision d'éviter les ennuis avec Severus Rogue tant que la jeune fille était dans les parages.

Remus, James et Peter suivirent Sirius qui marchait d'un pas confiant vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. James et Peter semblaient se délecter du spectacle qu'allait prochainement leur donner leur meilleur ami. L'école entière connaissait le penchant de Sirius pour Kate Sullivan.

La jolie jeune femme était l'une des rares professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui restait en poste plus d'une année. Depuis environ une décennie, nombreux avaient été les enseignants qui étaient resté une année en poste puis qui, pour une foule de raisons plus ou moins étranges, disparaissaient durant l'été. Dumbledore ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela, mais les élèves murmuraient déjà que le poste était maudit.

Seul Remus ne trouvait pas l'attitude de Sirius très réjouissante. Il n'aimait pas que son ami parade et s'enflamme devant le professeur Sullivan, il le trouvait gamin et non-respectueux. Mais les trois autres ne faisaient qu'en rire, et de toute façon, Sirius n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dicter sa conduite.

Kate Sullivan leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Bonjour les garçons, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui merci, et vous professeur ? demanda James avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de parler.

Sirius le fusilla du regard, et Kate Sullivan sembla ne se rendre compte de rien.

- Très reposantes, merci. Maintenant entrez en cours, le programme de cette année est très chargé, alors commençons sans tarder !

Remus et James poussèrent Sirius dans la salle de classe et Peter les suivit.

Lena Sullivan et Lily Evans arrivèrent à leur tour. Kate sourit à sa sœur et à son élève.

- Bien, nous sommes au complet !

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver cette année. Vous êtes maintenant des sorciers presque confirmés, et l'étude de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal va vous être vraiment utile, et de plus en plus intéressante. Vous avez bien entendu remarqué que plus vos années avançaient, plus les cours étaient difficiles et sombres. De plus, l'équilibre du monde des sorciers est maintenant fragilisé. Vous avez besoin de savoir vous défendre contre toute attaque qui pourrait vous être lancée.

Son ton était devenu plus grave, et ses paroles rejoignaient les dires de Dumbledore de la veille. Tous les élèves la regardaient, attentifs, et Sirius remarqua que Lena entortillait son doigt dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

- Alors je compte sur vous pour travailler dur, toujours dans la bonne humeur, mais de votre mieux. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, sortez vos manuels à la page de l'Introduction.

Elle agita sa baguette et les premières lignes du texte s'inscrivirent en lettres dorées au tableau.

- Lupin, lisez-la s'il vous plaît.

Remus s'exécuta.

A la sortie du cours, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Lena restèrent un peu derrière leurs camarades. Ils discutaient vivement.

- Enfin on commence à apprendre des sorts vraiment utiles cette année ! Vous avez regardé à la fin du bouquin ? C'est le pied ! s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est tout de même inquiétant tout ce que disent les professeurs sur le Mage Noir et ses compagnons, fit Lily.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? lui demanda James. Je ne sais pas si nous serons encore en sécurité lorsque nous sortirons de Poudlard…

- Il est vrai que les choses empirent, nous aurons sans doute à nous battre, intervint Remus, fermement.

- J'en ai bien peur jeunes gens, hélas…

La voix de Kate Sullivan avait retentit juste derrière eux. Surpris, les élèves se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ton but est de nous inquiéter, Kate ? demanda Lena, sournoisement.

- Mon unique but est de vous protéger, et cela commence par vous mettre en garde. Les temps sont noirs. Et toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir, Lena.

Le ton de Kate était dur.

- Je le sais, c'est bon, grogna la jeune fille en secouant la tête de gauche à droite nerveusement. Nous ne devons pas avoir besoin de protections, mais de moyens de réplique.

- Elle a raison ! s'exclama Sirius. Nous devons agir !

- Voyons Black, vous avez à peine 17 ans, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous battre, le contredit le professeur Sullivan.

- Détrompez-vous, j'ai énormément de potentiel, et mon mental a déjà largement été entraîné, grogna Sirius.

James lui lança un regard discret. Il connaissait bien sûr la famille de Sirius, et les avait déjà vu à l'œuvre. C'était pourquoi, depuis son 17ème anniversaire il y a quelques mois, Sirius vivait chez les Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendait, Black, mais vous devez rester patients, le moment où vous pourrez agir viendra bien assez tôt.

Son ton s'était considérablement radouci.

- Allez, filez avant d'être en retard à votre prochain cours !

- Oui ! couina Peter.

Les élèves la saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Lily et Lena se détachèrent du groupe, en discutant à voix basse.

- Sirius, tu la trouves charmante, moi je la trouve tout de même effrayante, fit remarquer Peter.

- Tu veux dire, flippante ? proposa James.

Sirius leur tira la langue de façon bien puérile.

Les quatre garçons se pressèrent alors pour se rendre à leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, près de la cabane du garde chasse Hagrid, et non loin de la Forêt Interdite. Sirius y allait le moral dans les chaussettes. Premièrement parce qu'il avait eu une conversation très froide avec Kate Sullivan, et deuxièmement à cause du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il ne supportait pas.

Ian Preston était pourtant l'un des professeurs préférés des élèves. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux longs, raides et blonds attachés, et une frange qui cachait à moitié ses yeux gris rêveurs. Il était très grand et maigre, et paraissait très mal à l'aise avec son corps. Il avait la particularité d'être très doux, assez naïf, et particulièrement maladroit. James et ses trois amis ne comptaient plus les anecdotes malheureuses qui lui étaient tombées dessus tant il y en avait eu.

Sirius le trouvait très gentil au début, mais n'appréciait pas, depuis l'année dernière, les bruits de couloirs qui racontaient que Ian Preston et Kate Sullivan s'entendaient _très_ bien.

Le Professeur les accueillit avec un doux sourire.

- Bien le bonjour vous quatre ! Je suis heureux de retrouver mes élèves turbulents préférés, leur dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse et un peu rauque.

- Bonjour Professeur Preston, excusez-nous d'arriver un peu en retard…, commença Remus.

- Le Professeur Sullivan nous a retenus à la fin de son cours, termina à sa place James, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ah… Bien, très bien…

Ian Preston avait retrouvé un instant son air rêveur et Sirius donna un coup de coude furieux à James, qui roula des yeux exagérément. Du coin de l'œil, les quatre maraudeurs aperçurent Lena soupirer et Lily, à côté d'elle, esquisser un sourire.

- Allez rejoindre vos camarades de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, le cours va commencer, dit soudainement Preston.

Ils ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps, et allèrent se placer à côté de Bethany Mendez et de Samantha Carter (Gryffondor).

- Je pense qu'il serait sans doute utile de récapituler un peu vos connaissances acquises en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ces six dernières années, fit le Professeur Preston, cela nous servira d'introduction en quelque sorte pour notre programme de septième et dernière année…

Remus, Peter, Sirius et James cessèrent presque immédiatement d'un accord tacite d'écouter le cours. Tous les quatre – Peter un peu moins, auraient pu être considérés comme des surdoués. La seule chose qui empêchait les autres de les qualifier ainsi était leur incroyable capacité de jouer des tours aux autres sans se faire prendre (ou presque).

Lorsque le Professeur Preston partit d'un air distrait vers la Forêt Interdite, les élèves commencèrent à se diriger spontanément vers le château. Leur professeur était un habitué des fins de cours surprenantes, mystérieuses et souvent inattendues.

- Dites-moi si c'est pas chouette, nous avons une belle après-midi de fin d'été bien tranquille devant nous ! s'exclama Sirius, les bras croisés derrière la tête alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château en suivant leurs camarades.

- Vous auriez dû continuer vos options de Divination, au moins ça vous aurait occupés, grogna Remus.

- Mais nous avons tellement de choses à faire protesta Peter, les bras levés vers le ciel.

- …nos devoirs, énuméra Sirius, un faux air studieux sur le visage, écrire à nos familles respectives (« Sirius… Si je me souviens bien, les derniers mots que tu as adressé à ta mère étaient : '' Espèce de sale vieille harpie décrépie et cul-de-jatte ! Vas-tu me lâcher le pied ?!''… »)…

- …ranger notre dortoir, fit James en continuant la liste, distribuer le règlement de l'école aux premières années, apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits de Rosmerta à Rogue, faire briller les tables de la Grande Salle, apporter des pantoufles à Rusard… Et puis surtout aller vérifier que le plus bel, et malheureusement acariâtre, arbre du parc est toujours là.

James avait fini sa tirade par un léger clin d'œil en direction de Remus. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il passa de l'étonnement à la compréhension.

- Merci…, murmura le garçon, vous êtes plus au courant que moi.

- Parce qu'on tient à ce que tout soit le mieux possible ! fit Sirius en éclatant d'un rire franc. Il doit y avoir tellement de choses sympas à trouver devant la Forêt Interdite…

- Ah ah ah !

Remus était parti d'un grand éclat de rire. Il laissa ses trois amis ici après les avoir salués chaleureusement pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas remarqué que Lily et Lena étaient derrière eux. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Elles semblaient toutefois déterminées à comprendre de quoi les quatre turbulents Gryffondor parlaient, et ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manigancer…

Pour le moment, elles se contentèrent de rejoindre Remus pour aller en cours Arithmancie, remettant leurs investigations à plus tard.

- Remus attends-nous ! l'appela Lena.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on va ensemble jusqu'au cours d'Arithmancie ? ajouta Lily.

Elles l'avaient rejoint rapidement. Remus se tourna vers elles, tâchant de cacher sa surprise.

Primo, les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours ensemble depuis le début de l'année, et ça c'était nouveau. Lily semblait de plus en plus ouverte à ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis, et Lena à tout le monde, du moins de façon plus large qu'avant. Remus ne l'avait vue parler à personne ou presque depuis sept ans qu'il la connaissait, sauf exception, et à part avec Samantha Carter. La blonde de Gryffondor ne lui adressait d'ailleurs toujours plus la parole.

Deusio, Lena venait en plus, de l'appeler par son prénom :_« Remus attends-nous ! »_.

Comme il était un garçon poli, gentil et soucieux de ne gêner personne, il réussit à camoufler son étonnement avec brio.

- Bien sûr, sourit-il, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher. Le Professeur Carshwin doit déjà être arrivé dans la salle de classe.

Lena et Lily hochèrent la tête.

- Tu as raison, allons-y, fit Lily en se plaçant à la droite de Remus en commençant à avancer.

- Je ne désire point me faire réprimander par Mister Carshwin une nouvelle fois, grogna Lena en prenant le ton et l'accent snob de leur Professeur.

Elle s'était déplacée sur la gauche de Remus, et tous les trois allèrent en parlant de tout et de rien en direction du château.

Sirius s'était arrêté à mi-chemin du Saule Cogneur, et s'était retourné vivement ; il avait oublié de demander à Remus de lui prêter ses notes du cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ses pensées durant le cours avaient été troublées –comme toujours, par le sourire, les yeux et tout le reste du corps et de l'esprit de Kate Sullivan.

Il resta interdit un instant à la vue des trois jeunes gens remontant l'allée principale. Il trouvait cela à la fois très étrange, mais aussi de bonne augure. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Peut être parce qu'il se souvenait…

- Sirius ! Allez ! Plus vite ! Peter va arriver avant toi ! le héla James, brisant le fil de sa réflexion.

Il le fixait, interrogatif, et Sirius vit que Lena, Remus et Lily avaient disparus de leur champ de vision.

- J'arrive vieux frère, j'arrive, sourit Sirius.

* * *

Reviews?

* * *


	4. La dispute

**Chapitre 3 : La dispute.**

- Peter ! Lâche ce truc immonde ! s'exclama James en direction de son ami.

Avec un geste de recul, Peter acquiesça et reposa la couverture moisie et pleine de trous qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on renouvelle le mobilier et la décoration ici, soupira Sirius, en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air critique.

C'était ici qu'avaient lieu les transformations mensuelles de Remus, et cela se ressentait. La petite pièce avait des murs et un parquet en bois. Une latte sur deux était arrachée, et le mur était lacéré. On pouvait même distinguer quelques taches rouge foncé, du sang séché. La violence du passage d'homme à loup-garou et vice versa était impressionnante. De plus, James, Peter et Sirius se devaient de calmer leur ami. Seuls les jeux de violence animale pouvaient adoucir sa lycanthropie.

Au fond de la pièce, sous la fenêtre condamnée par de grossières planches de bois brut, se trouvait un lit. Peter se tenait juste à côté, la couverture jetée sur sa droite. L'oreiller en plumes était complètement déchiré, de même que le matelas. Six planches du sommier avaient flanchées sous le poids d'un loup-garou, ou bien d'un animal imposant comme un cerf ou un gros chien noir. James tenait les planches, un air concentré sur le visage.

- Sirius, passe moi les planches qu'on a rapporté, le marteau et les clous. Je m'occupe du sommier, dit-il d'un air décidé.  
- Euh… Tu es sûr ? Ca fait deux ans que l'on remet ça à plus tard, on devrait peut être en acheter un nouveau, non ? lui demanda Sirius en lui passant les objets et en s'approchant de son ami.  
- Et on le transporte comment ? Et on le paye avec quoi ? On pourrait demander à Dumbledore, mais je pense que ce serait bien mieux si on s'en occupait nous-mêmes. Ce serait une sorte de cadeau pour Remus.  
- Tu parles d'un cadeau ! se moqua Peter.  
- Oui bon, on fait de notre mieux, fit James en haussant les épaules et attrapant une planche.

Sirius s'éloigna du lit pour attraper la couverture jetée par Peter. Il la mit avec les autres tissus déchirés. Les mains sur les hanches, il se tourna vers ses deux amis silencieux. James commençait à placer une planche, tandis que Peter restait les bras ballants à côté du lit.

- Il faudrait aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter des couvertures pour le lit, des serpillières et d'autres choses…  
- Le premier week-end prévu, c'est le premier week-end de Noël, récita Peter en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire.

- T'es vraiment trop fort Peter ! lui lança James.  
- Vraiment, tu m'étonneras toujours ! ajouta Sirus.  
- Hein ? s'étonna Peter, sans comprendre le moins du monde ses deux meilleurs amis.  
- Il est vraiment drôle, hein Sirius ?! s'esclaffa James.  
- Comme si nous avions besoin d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour y aller, sourit celui-ci à Peter.

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardaient, les yeux brillants et le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Oui bon euh… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, c'est tout, bougonna Peter en rougissant.

Il se maudissait de s'être ridiculisé devant James et Sirius. James Potter et Sirius Black. Les personnes les plus cool de Poudlard et de tous les temps. Ses meilleurs amis.

- Allez viens Queudver, on y va pendant que James répare le sommier ! dit Sirius, prenant un grand sac de toile.  
- Hey oh ! C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent ! se vexa faussement James, un sourire immense sur le visage, des éclats de bois dans les cheveux.

Ils saluèrent leur ami et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Cabane qui menait au village de Pré-au-lard.

Peter s'emmêla dans une toile d'araignée. Sirius aida tant bien que mal son ami à se dépêtrer, éclatant d'un rire à peine étouffé, audible de James, pourtant des mètres derrière eux.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de rire, se vexa Peter, la moue boudeuse et les poings serrés.  
- Oh désolé Queudver, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que ce genre de choses arrivent ! Cette toile d'araignée était là depuis des années ! Que dis-je, des siècles ! s'amusa Sirius, les bras écartés dans un geste d'une grandiloquence non feinte.  
- Avance au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, maugréa Peter, le poussant dans le dos.  
- D'accord d'accord !

Tout joyeux, Sirius sortit le premier, suivi de près par Peter, encore un peu boudeur.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis dans une forme phénoménale !

Le soleil brillait en ce mois de Septembre, et il n'y avait presque pas de vent. Sirius respirait à pleins poumons.

- Ca doit être le temps sur ton tempérament de chien, on pourrait presque voir ta queue touffue frétiller, grogna Peter.

Sirius, pour illustrer la phrase de son ami, sautillait tout autour de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Donc toi tu préfères quand c'est tout gris c'est ça ?

Peter, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser à son tour un sourire.

- Arrête espèce de chien fou ! On est sortis de la Cabane Hurlante, des gens pourraient nous voir et nous entendre parler d'animaux à tout bout de champ !  
- Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé Queudver ! Tu as parlé de queue de chien ! Oh ! Je viens de m'en rendre compte ! Ne viendrais-tu pas de nous sortir un jeu de mot ? s'interrompit le jeune homme.

Ses lèvres articulèrent « chien fou », les yeux levés vers le ciel et l'index au coin de la bouche. Peter secoua la tête, et le poussa dans le dos une fois de plus.

- Allez, on a des tas de choses à faire !  
- Mais d'abord, un petit sortilège de Métamorphose, trois secondes suffiront... _Sanex_ !

Il avait pointé sa baguette sur Peter qui grandit de quelques centimètres. Une trace de barbe mal rasée apparut sur son menton et ses joues, et ses cheveux poussèrent sensiblement. Le tissu de sa robe de sorcier craqua au niveau des hanches et du ventre. Au bout de trois secondes, Sirius abaissa sa baguette.

- Dis donc, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on peut faire pour tes poils Queudver, soupira le jeune homme.  
- Oh mais on s'en fiche ! A ton tour ! s'emporta Peter, ne voulant visiblement pas en parler.  
- Alors là non, l'arrêta Sirius, je m'en occupe ! La dernière fois, James a eut la tête trois fois plus grosse !  
- Peut être qu'en vieillissant il prendra la grosse tête ? proposa Peter en haussant les épaules.  
- Je lui répèterais ! Mais pour l'instant je ne me fais confiance qu'à moi !  
- Tu m'étonnes, grogna dans sa toute nouvelle barbe Peter.  
- Pardon ? lui demanda Sirius, étonné par ce qu'il avait cru entendre de la bouche de son ami timide et soumis.  
- Vas-y ! lui répondit celui-ci en rougissant légèrement.

Sirius passa outre, et tendit cette fois sa baguette vers lui même.

- _Sanex_.

Il grandit alors d'une dizaine de centimètres et sa robe se déchira au niveau des épaules. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent en même temps que son sourire s'agrandit. Puis, au bout de trois secondes, il abaissa de nouveau sa baguette.

- Tiens, ta robe de rechange, dit-il à son ami en lui lançant une robe de sorcier noire, beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'il portait.

Il enleva lui aussi la sienne et revêtit l'autre robe qu'il avait emporté dans son sac de toile.

- Cette fois c'est la bonne ! On y va !

Les deux adolescents transformés en adultes par magie, purent enfin se diriger vers la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils utilisaient ce sort de vieillesse depuis que James et Sirius avaient été pris en flagrant délit à Pré-au-Lard par le Garde Chasse Hagrid qui les avaient réprimandés. Il avait ensuite prévenu tous les commerçants du village des dates auxquelles les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ils devaient le contacter si jamais des adolescents de moins de dix-huit ans se présentaient en dehors de ces journées bien définies.

Sirius et James avaient alors trouvé la parade avec ce sort qui leur permettaient de se faire vieillir d'autant d'années que de secondes pendant lesquelles la baguette était levée vers eux.

Ils se pressèrent pour faire leurs différentes courses. Ils achetèrent de nouvelles couvertures, des tas de torchons, deux nouvelles taies d'oreillers en prévention, Peter insista pour prendre un cadre avec une peinture aux couleurs criardes (« Pour égayer la cabane ! Elle ferait peur à n'importe qui ! »), puis ils prirent de la peinture, de nouvelles planches et des friandises.

Ils retournèrent à la Cabane Hurlante en courant. Ils découvrirent un James les cheveux dans un état pire qu'à leur départ, un crayon dans la bouche, à moitié sous le lit et entouré de débris de bois.

- Holà ! Le bricoleur du dimanche n'a pas l'air de s'en sortir si bien que ça ! s'exclama Sirius tandis que Peter déposait leur sac en toile remplit à ras bord sur le sol.  
- La ferme, Patmol, j'ai fini le sommier, lui répondit James, ayant craché son crayon et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Bravo James ! s'écria Peter.  
- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant la fin du cours d'Arithmancie de Remus, j'aimerai bien aller me reposer un peu dans la salle commune, soupira James en se frottant les yeux.  
- C'est parti allons-y ! s'exclama Sirius en entraînant ses deux amis avec lui.

Ils sortirent sous le saule Cogneur de l'école puis se dirigèrent vers le château d'un pas léger. Les trois amis passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour rentrer dans la salle commune (« Laetitia »).

A peine eut-il les fesses posées sur l'un des gros fauteuils pourpre, que trois personnes se précipitèrent sur James.

- Capitaine ! le héla une grande fille noire aux dreadlocks colorées, il faut qu'on parle !  
- Oui, acquiesça une petite jeune fille de type asiatique, l'exact contraire de la première.

Derrière elles, se tenait Bethany Mendez, camarade de classe des Maraudeurs. Elle salua timidement les trois garçons de la main.

- Erika ! Tout doux ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ne bouscule pas Jamesie, il est fatigué, le taquina Sirius, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son meilleur ami.  
- C'est vrai, il a bossé dur, ajouta à son tour Peter.  
- C'est à propos de l'équipe, commença la petite asiatique.  
- Ce que Lucy veut dire, la coupa Erika, c'est qu'il va falloir reconstituer une équipe, Capitaine !  
- Ah oui, répondit James, un peu étonné, un peu ailleurs.  
- Ca ne te motive pas ? fit Erika, en haussant un sourcil.  
- Si, mais j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que l'équipe de notre Maison soit au complet, sourit le jeune homme, comme amusé.

Erika Laval et Lucy Wood se regardèrent, échangeant un long regard d'interrogation.

- Est-ce que je pourrais repasser les sélections ? demanda alors Bethany Mendez.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- Mais Beth', (« S'il te plaît Sirius, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ») tous les ans tu es dans l'équipe et pourtant à chaque fois tu veux repasser les sélections ! Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien il y a sans doute quelqu'un de meilleur que moi qui peut arriver chaque année dans l'école. C'est important pour l'équipe qu'il joue pour Gryffondor, lui répondit la brunette aux cheveux courts en haussant les épaules.  
- Ca se tient comme analyse, fit Lucy, songeuse.  
- Il est hors de question pour nous de trouver un autre Attrapeur. Tu es le notre, donc forcément le meilleur, lui répliqua James, catégorique.

Bethany rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne stratégie, James, tenta la jeune fille.  
- Ecoutez les filles, et toi aussi Sirius. Bethany, tu resteras l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, Erika son Gardien et Lucy et Sirius ses Batteurs. On aura simplement à trouver deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs, mais ce n'est pas pressé, trancha le Capitaine de Gryffondor.  
- Mais…tenta une dernière fois Bethany.  
- Chut, tais-toi, il ne faudrait pas qu'il change d'avis ! l'interrompit Erika.

Lucy et elle entraînèrent leur coéquipière vers le dortoir des filles en l'empêchant de protester. James, Peter et Sirius les regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Et bah dis donc, vu de l'extérieur, on dirait que Bethany est celle qui a quinze ans et que les deux autres sont ses aînées ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Elles sont gentilles, fit remarquer Peter, de sa façon franche et naïve.  
- Et très mignonnes !  
- Sirius… Dès que la personne en face de toi est de sexe opposé, elle est directement qualifiée de « mignonne », soupira James.  
- C'est vrai, mais les joueuses de Quidditch me plaisent encore plus !  
- Pourtant Kate Sullivan est Professeur, fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

James frappa la paume de sa main droite avec son poing gauche.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait joué au poste de Poursuiveur !  
- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais passer les sélections pour devenir Poursuiveur ? réfléchit Sirius.  
- Et qui serait notre Batteur-vedette-mentor-de-la-mignonne-Lucy, hé patate, se moqua James.  
- Il est l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école ! intervint Sirius, coupant court à toute discussion.  
- Hein ? demanda Peter, perdu.

Sirius s'était levé prestement.

- Il ne faudrait pas que Remus-mus se retrouve tout seul à la sortie des cours, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à notre bout d'chou ! continua le jeune homme en sortant de la salle commune.  
- Hein ? répéta Peter, ahuri.  
- Laisse tomber, dépêchons nous de le rejoindre, je veux absolument voir la réaction de Remus-mus face à sa maman Siri, s'exclama James en l'attrapant par le bras.

Remus sortit de la salle d'Arithmancie, toujours accompagné de Lily et de Lena. Ils discutaient de manière assez amicale lorsque Sirius, Peter et James les rejoignirent sur le pas de la porte.

- Remus-mus ! Ca a été, l'école ? s'écria Sirius en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

Remus se dégagea tant bien que mal de son étreinte.

- Je préférais le surnom que tu m'avais trouvé en première année, _Siri_ ! Arrête de regarder des séries pour les Moldus, s'il te plaît…  
- Hey vieux frère ! Pas trop assommant ce cours ? sourit de manière détachée Sirius.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Un cours peut être parfois très intéressant Black, si l'on se donne la peine d'écouter, répondit Lily à la place de Remus.  
- Oh, je suis ravi d'avoir ton avis sur la question Evans, répliqua le jeune homme, sentant une pointe d'agacement irrépressible monter en lui.

C'était de pire en pire.

- Pousse-toi, tu me gènes.

La voix grinça dans un murmure sourd. Lena se déplaça lentement pour dégager l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de cours, sans même regarder derrière elle pour s'offusquer des paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Non sans réelle surprise, mais au moins avec dégoût pour la plupart, les Maraudeurs et Lily virent Severus Rogue passer le pas de la porte.

- Snivellus ! Toujours charmant ! se moqua Sirius, qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.  
- La ferme Black, gronda Severus Rogue sans même lui jeter un regard, bien trop habitué au venin du jeune homme.  
- Dis donc, Snivellus, tu ne parles qu'en donnant des ordres maintenant ? C'est mal tu sais, on dirait que tu te prends pour quelqu'un d'important. Ou du moins pour quelqu'un d'_intéressant_, lui répondit Sirius en insistant sur le dernier mot de sa réplique.  
- Euh… Sirius ? Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher des ennuis, tenta Remus.  
- Remus a raison, ajouta James, ne restons pas là, tu sais bien que nous avons des choses à faire…

James avait jeté un regard stressé à Lily, qui restait figée, bouillonnant intérieurement.

- Ne rajoute rien Potter, tu te ridiculises à vouloir te rendre _intéressant_, l'attaqua Severus Rogue.

James tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, profondément dégoûté.

- Ca ne sert à rien de me chercher, Rogue, contrairement à toi, moi je me maîtrise, lui dit-il froidement.  
- Bravo pour la maîtrise ! se moqua Severus Rogue, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

James détourna le regard et entraîna Peter avec lui, s'éloignant de quelques pas des autres. Severus Rogue s'avança alors, et passa entre Remus et Lily, les bousculant au passage. Remus se contenta de soupirer tandis que Lily se crispait à ses côtés.

- Pauvre raté, pestiféré de sa famille et vivant au crochet d'autrui parce qu'il est incapable de se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, marmonna-t-il tout bas en passant à côté de Sirius.

Tout se brouilla. Il devrait longtemps le regretter. Car Sirius n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère. Un sentiment effrayant et incontrôlable s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Un grognement sourd. Puis il sauta violemment sur Severus Rogue, le faisant tomber à terre. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol dans des cris de bêtes, tandis que Remus, Peter, James, Lily et Lena les regardaient d'un air horrifié.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Lily, blanche comme un linge.  
- Sirius ! Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans son jeu ?! Lâche-le, calme toi ! ajouta Remus, désespéré, en avançant d'un pas.

Lena l'attrapa par la manche.

- Ne t'en mêles pas, ils ont l'air d'être furieux et incontrôlables, lui murmura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, dans un fouillis de bras, de jambes et de tissu noir. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, Sirius assit sur la poitrine du Serpentard, ses jambes le tenant coincé et ses mains agrippant son col. Il le frappa lourdement au visage.

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, siffla Sirius, la voix enrouée et les cheveux en bataille, fils de…

Lily porta une main à sa bouche, consciente du dérapage qui allait suivre. Severus Rogue, pris d'une fureur digne de celle de Sirius, renversa brutalement Sirius et le projeta plus loin d'un coup de pied rageur. Sirius, le souffle coupé, porta les mains à son ventre, tandis que Severus Rogue se relevait.

James et Peter étaient revenus en courant, et tous les regardaient. Heureusement, le couloir était vide, et personne d'autre n'assistait à la scène. Les amis de Sirius n'osaient rien faire, stupéfiés par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Jamais auparavant, une dispute entre les Maraudeurs et Severus Rogue n'avait autant dégénéré… Ses trois amis ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Sirius. Bien sûr, Severus Rogue l'avait touché en parlant de sa famille, mais l'impétuosité de Sirius n'avait jamais été telle…

Le Serpentard essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte, et le Gryffondor se leva avec beaucoup de mal. Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux pleins de haine et de rancœur. Tous deux se battaient pour leurs dignités. Tous deux étaient en colère, tous deux se détestaient, tous deux fulminaient, tous deux se révoltaient. Mais l'un se battait pour que ses pairs le respectent alors que l'autre n'espérait que le contraire.

Rapidement, ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques, se faisant face. Puis ils les levèrent en même temps, sans réfléchir.

_- Ava…_  
_- Endo…_  
_- Expelliarmus !_

L'air ahuri, les deux ennemis virent leurs baguettes respectives s'échapper de leurs mains et atterrir dans celle de Lena.

- Vous n'êtes que des crétins trop pleins d'hormones ! _Vous avez failli vous entretuer !_ leur asséna la jeune fille, pâle comme un fantôme et le visage dur.  
- Black ! Rogue ! Sullivan ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

La voix du Professeur McGonagall tonna derrière eux.

Reviews?


End file.
